Forever Your Ill Be
by oldaccountplzdeleteit
Summary: Mer has something to tell Der, but will it be to late? Will Der feel the same way or will he lose her forever? High school Grey's Antomy fanfic. Addek, MerMark Will be MerDer
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! A new idea came to me and decided to write it! The first few chapters will be short but I promise they'll get longer soon!

I don't own Grey's Anatomy

* * *

_There I stood soaking wet from all the rain, waiting for him on his porch. I was finally going to tell him, after all these years, I was going to tell Derek Sheppard that I was in love him._

_Derek and I had been best friends for 6 years, and for those 6 years I always had feelings for Derek, but never had the courage to tell him. Der always had a girlfriend and I always kept my feelings to myself even though it hurt me so much. But I couldn't keep it to myself anymore especially now that he was off the market. I knew it was time to tell him._

A car pulled up and it was him, he parked his car and ran up to me with a bunch of smiles.

" Mer what are you doing, your soaking wet," he laughed.

" I had something really important to tell you and…"

" Mer, you know I have a cell phone, you could have just called."

" I know, but I wanted to tell you in person." I said with a big smile across my face.

" Ha-ha. Okay. Tell me what? "

" um..well okay, Der…"

"Oh, Mer I forgot to tell you remember that girl I was telling you about, Addison? "

" Yeah? '

" Well I have a date with her this Friday, I'm so excited I never thought she would say yes but she did. Isn't this great Mer? "

_I couldn't believe it, here I was about to make a fool out of myself and confess how I felt. I was so upset, I just wanted to ran home and cry. But no, being the best friend that I am, I looked up at him _

" That's so great Der, so when do I get to meet her?"

" Mer were not officially together, but if we do, you'll be the first to know, I promise. So. What were you going to tell me. "

" Oh um…I just wanted to tell you that um..theres a chance it might rain tomorrow so make sure you wear a jacket."

" UM..Ok. Are you sure that's what you wanted to tell me.? "

" Yeah, I was just looking out for my best friend."

He looked at me, gave me a big hug and kissed me on the forehead. _Oh how I didn't want him to let go_.


	2. Chapter 2

**New Chapter. Hope you enjoy! let me know what you think. Lots of reviews makes me happy. lol**

**I don't own anything of Grey's Anatomy.**

**New eppy tonight. Cant wait**

* * *

The past few weeks were horrible, Der and Addison, had been going out a lot lately, and I haven't seen or talked to him for awhile. Our other friends were getting upset at Derek. Supposedly, Addison has been denying that she was going out with Derek. When they tried telling him he completely blew them off, and stopped talking to them. I couldn't believe it, he was dumping everyone for her. I was so scared that I would be next, I didn't want to lose him, if I couldn't have him as my boyfriend, then I still wanted to be his best friend. Later that night Derek instant messaged me, asking me to call him. So right away I called.

"Mer? What do you think about Addison, and what the others are saying about her.? I mean cause you're my best friend and I know you wouldn't lie to me, I just, Mer I really like her."

" I don't know Der, I don't know her, I mean I think its really fucked up that she denies you,

But you know what I'm not in the right place to judge, cause I don't know her. But I'm willing to give her a chance. You're my best friend Der, and if this Addison person makes you happy then I'll be happy for you. Just promise me you won't change and that you won't forgot who your true friends are. "

" I could never forgot you Mer."

I giggled and said good night. When I hung up the phone, a tear went down my face, I didn't know if I could do it anymore, if I could still his friend. He's the one guy and only guy who has my heart and he won't let me have his. I had my doubts, I mean could I have these feelings for him and still be his best friend. I could only imagine how horrible I would feel when he starts talking about Addison and Him. And watching them kiss and holding hands. Did I really want this for myself? Did I really want to waste my Senior year crying over a man who didn't love me back? To tell you the truth I really didn't know what I wanted. All I knew is I wanted Derek. And if being his best friend was the only way I could have him, then it didn't matter how I felt, even if it hurt.

* * *

I was so glad that dance competition was coming up, because that meant more practices and less time seeing Der and Addy. I thought for sure having longer dance practices, and seeing him less would have been way easier for me to get over him but boy was I wrong. Addison had decided to tryout for the dance team. I couldn't believe it, and neither could Der. He thought that since Addison was going to join the dance team that he would see her less, so being the best friend that I am, I suggested that he tried out for our All-Male dance team. So he would be able to spend more time with her. And he did, and both made it to the dance teams. Not only did I have to see them at school but now I have to see them at dance practices too. How worse could my life get?

Ok, I said that to soon.

After the first practice of the year, Addison came up to me and asked if I wanted to join her and Derek for dinner. I couldn't believe it she was actually being nice to me. So I went. When we arrived at the place, I looked up and was about to cry, this was his and my favorite restaurant, where we spent most of our summer days at. And the place when I realized that I had feelings for him.

Derek walked up to us, and gave me a hug and kissed Addison. _Oh how I wish it was me he was kissing_. We sat down and order drinks. Throughout the whole dinner Addison was asking me questions, and being really nice. I hated to admit it but I was starting to like her. You can tell she was really into Derek, and that she'd make him happy. At that point I was just to confused. I wasn't supposed to like her, she's supposed to be my worst enemy. But we got along so well, there was no way I couldn't like her.

Later that night Derek called me.

" So, what did you think of her," Derek said excitedly

" She's really great, I like her."

" Oh thank god, for a second there I was kind of worried.'

" Why?" I said

" Because I was scared that you wouldn't like her, and I really want you to like her."

" Oh. Ha-ha. Well Derek she's a really nice girl, I mean what's not to like about her."

" That's true, anyways Mer your birthday is coming up, what are the plans for us.'

" IDK. I thought maybe a movie and hang out the mall, like always."

" Well okay, call me with the details. Good Night best friend. Love You."

"Night. Love you too."

I hung up the phone. _If only he knew I was IN love him._


	3. Chapter 3

**Lots of Reviews Please. I love them!**

**I don't own anything of Grey's Anatomy**

* * *

I wasn't quite looking forward to my upcoming birthday, I mean I was glad that all my friends would be there but having another horrible day hanging out with "the perfect couple" was going to drive me crazy.

My birthday landed on a Friday this year, so we all decided to head to mall, grab a bite to eat, maybe shop for a little then watch a movie. Cristina and George were the first ones to arrive at my house. George was my gay best friend, I mean we were so similar, we could totally relate to each other. George and Der are also very close friends, were the three musketeers. And Cristina was a close friend of mine that I met in Spanish class, we automatically click when we found out we were obsessed with the same T.V Show. We started talking about random things when Der finally arrived.

"Mer, sorry I'm late. Ready to go."

"Where's Addy?" I asked even though I really didn't care.

"We got into a fight and she decided she didn't want to come."

"Oh are you guys okay."

"Yea, just a little tiff."

What a relief, maybe my birthday would be fun. When we got into the car, there was a complete silence. I hated it. No one knew what to say, Der kept looking at me and smiling, and George and Cristina were just looking outside there window.

Once we got to the mall we started walking around. We had gone into this one store that sold these cute puppies, and I saw this cute puppy that I couldn't resist. I asked the employee to bring it out and for like 30 minutes I was playing with it. He was so cute. Kidding around, I told George that once he becomes rich, he could buy me that puppy, and he said okay. I laughed. The guys were getting hungry so we decided to eat at this 60's diner.

After we were done eating, we started looking inside all the stores. Der and I went into this one sport store well George and Cristina went to go get our tickets. Finally I was alone with him.

"Mer, what's the kinkiness thing you did in bed."

I looked at him, "What?"

"You know, Sex."

"Oh, I don't know. Why?"

"Have you ever done it in the baseball section of a sport store."

I looked around, noticing that we were in the baseball section

"No"

"You want to."

I looked at him, was he really suggesting that we have sex.

"Your kidding right?"

He looks at me and gave me that cute little smirk. OMG. Was he joking? Or was he serious?

"HA-HA. Mer your so adorable, of course I was kidding, just wanted to make you laugh."

"That's not funny Der."

He keeps laughing.

We started looking around, and Der puts his arm around my shoulders.

Cristina and I started trying on these weird hats, and asking the boys what they thought. We were having so much fun. I found this Rasta hat, that I thought was so cute, I put it on and asked Derwhat he had thought.

He looked at me and bite his lips.

"You look Hot."

"Shut up, I'm being serious."

"I'm not kidding you look really cute."

I looked up at him and smiled, he looked at me, bite his lip again and walked away.

"Is it me, or is Der totally hitting on you." Cristina says with a curious look

"No, he's just being McDreamy."

"I don't know about that, he's been looking at you all night."

"Cris, it's nothing."

"Lets just go, before were late to the movie."

Was she right? These thoughts were going through my mind like crazy. When we got inside the movie theater, Der grabbed my hand and told me to sit next to him. I looked up at him, smiled and sat in the chair next to his. He sat down and moved the arm rest up and sat a little closer to me. The whole time I pretended not to notice.

The lights went dim and the movie started. I really didn't want to watch the movie because I'm really scared of horror films, and I can't stand watching them so I pretended to be cold and ask Derek for his jacket. He took it off and I covered myself with it like a blanket with my head barely covered. He looked at me and pulled down the jacket from my face.

"Meredith Grey, what are you doing"

"Oh, um. You know I don't like scary movies""Mer, then why didn't you say something when we were choosing."

"Well, you wanted to watch this one, and I wanted you to have fun."

"Even without this movie I would be having fun, because you're here with me."

He grabbed the jacket and started to cover himself.

"Mer, do you think you can come closer, the jacket's not covering me and I'm kind of cold."

"Oh here you can have it back."

"No, it's cool, we both can use it, just scoot closer to me, besides what are you going to cover your eyes with when a scary part comes." He grinned and laughed

"Ha ha. Very Funny, you should be the one to talk bed wetter."

"Hey I was like what 5 years old, and your still making fun of me for that."

"Yes, now be quiet and watch the movie."

"I'd rather watch you."

"What?"

"I didn't say anything."

Did he really say what I think he said.

I continued to watch the movie, and occasionally looked up at him. He glanced at me and smiled. Seconds later he intertwined his hand with mine. At this moment, I really didn't know what to do.

We stayed like that for like half the movie, and my neck started to hurt because I had nothing to support it. So without realizing I was doing it, I rested up head on his shoulder. I quickly lifted my head and moved away from him a little. He looked at him and gave me the "It's Ok" look. So I put my head on his shoulder and a few seconds later he rested his head on my head.

It was the cutest thing ever. Throughout the whole movie he was saying the sweetest things ever, and every time I got scared he'd hold me and tell me when the scary part was over.

It was the best Birthday ever. Having Derek there, holding me, made the night so much better. Was there a chance for Der and I? That night at those very moments, I realized that the feelings between Derek and I might be mutual. I just didn't know how to approach it. I'll I had to do was wait, wait for the perfect time to tell him.

_But could I really tell him I was in love with him?_


End file.
